


他们管这叫做♂爱

by Wings1827



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 老司机超×处男蝙这大概就是一个被老司机带领着飙车的故事。【喂十分OOC！还请慎入！！summary：克拉克发现了布鲁斯的小秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

01

“你说什么？”

克拉克在镜片后面瞪圆了眼睛，差点把刚喝进去红茶喷出来，但又在布鲁斯凌厉的瞪视下咽了回去。但这完全不能怪他，毕竟任谁知道著名的哥谭宝贝，实际上连初吻都没有送出去，更别提什么在情场身经百战，都不可能表现的比他更冷静。克拉克推了下自己的眼镜，满脸难以置信的看向站在壁炉边的布鲁斯，仿佛他刚刚说的是一个恶劣的玩笑。

“收起你那副愚蠢的表情，克拉克。”布鲁斯看起来比克拉克也没好多少，他不耐烦地用手指敲击着大理石台面，“这根本没什么好惊讶的。”

“如果你只是一个普通人，那确实没什么。”记者先生摇了摇头，稳妥起见的把杯子放回到桌子上，“可是……哥谭的花花公子布鲁斯西宝贝？你在开玩笑吗？”

“该死的！我就知道不该把这件事告诉你！”这次布鲁斯是彻底的恼羞成怒了，他忿忿地锤了壁炉一拳，转身就要离开这间屋子。

“嘿，我只是表示了一下惊讶。”自知理亏的克拉克赶紧上前拉住别扭的爱人，“你知道，这实在是有些难以置信。”

“你难以置信的事多着呢。”布鲁斯不满的从鼻子里哼了一声，但没有挣脱克拉克的拥抱。

“确实是。”克拉克把下巴搁到对方的肩膀上，装模作样的露出一副严肃的表情，“我还很难以置信你居然骗过了所有人。”

“那可是再简单不过了。”布鲁斯露出一个略显得意的小小笑容，“给那些报社去几个爆料的匿名电话，或者去网站发几个匿名的帖子，就足够创造出一个无比真实的花花公子。”

“但你不是每晚都能带名模回酒店？”

“哄人的情话不会比商业谈判更难，而且她们在能够跨进套房前都已经醉的不省人事了。”

“可那些称赞你床技的——”

“人类的虚荣心，毕竟因为宿醉而错过不是什么值得宣扬的事。”布鲁斯烦躁的抱起手臂，“这个答案足够了吗？锲而不舍的记者先生？”

“抱歉，布鲁斯。”克拉克用鼻尖暧昧的蹭着他的耳廓，“我只是很高兴能够成为你的第一次。”

“来自保守小镇的贞洁观？”细微的痒感让布鲁斯想躲开，但从克拉克喉咙里发出的愉悦低笑又让他硬生生停住。

“哦，有些小镇的观念可一点都不比你们大都市更落伍。”觉察到爱人小动作的克拉克，更加坏心眼的去逗弄那已经开始泛红的耳朵，“这大概只是满足了我心中的某种征服欲。”

“这一方面你可真是相当的’返祖’。”

“我就把这话当做是对我的夸奖好了。”

克拉克松开手臂，将怀里的布鲁斯转过来面向自己。他轻轻托起对方的下颌，另一只手则落在布鲁斯的后颈上，温柔的摩挲着那里裸露的皮肤，掌心火热的温度让布鲁斯舒服的眯起了眼。

“如果你想做什么那就快点做。”他往前凑了凑，把手搭在克拉克胸前，“还有三个小时我就要去参加市长举办的晚宴”

“我可以等你回来，我想做的事情可不止三个小时。”克拉克用自己的鼻尖亲昵的蹭着布鲁斯的，“但我想我现在可以先收一点利息。”

接着他对着布鲁斯的双唇吻了下去。这一次不再是往常般克制而绅士的碰触，克拉克用舌尖灵巧的描绘着布鲁斯的嘴唇，耐心的引导着他为自己打开齿关。布鲁斯有点迟疑的迎接了那火热湿软的入侵，但下一秒他便揪紧了手掌下的布料。

克拉克热情的而轻柔扫过他的口腔，不轻不重的爱抚着他敏感的牙龈以及上颚，甚至不断深入意图到达他的喉咙。轻微的紧张感让布鲁斯下意识的吞咽，这引得克拉克发出一声宠溺的哼笑。布鲁斯不满的轻咬了一下那条作乱的舌头，然后他便被克拉克叼住舌尖拉进了对方的口中，蛮横而缠绵的轻咬摩挲，继而被含住贪婪地吸吮。

布鲁斯从来没有想过，自己会仅仅因为一个亲吻而浑身发软。被放开时，他只能依靠在克拉克的肩膀上剧烈的喘息，从心底冒出的丝丝麻痒让他的大腿有些发颤，更别提克拉克的手已经从他的衣摆下方探了进去，不断地摩挲着他腰部敏感的皮肤。

“停……停下，克拉克。”声音里的嘶哑和情欲，让布鲁斯自己都愣了一下，他别开头不去看那个氪星人脸上得意的笑容。

“接吻的感觉如何？亲爱的韦恩先生？”克拉克终于良心发现的放过了布鲁斯，带着有些发软的人坐进了沙发里，“我觉得我的技术还是很不错的。”

“勉强及格了，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯被以跨坐的方式放到了克拉克腿上，他有点别扭的动了动，试着同克拉克保持一段距离。

“我对这个评价表示怀疑，鉴于你没有什么可对比的经历。”他在布鲁斯恼羞成怒之前，搂着他的腰强行将人完全的贴到了自己身上，“哦，哦……布鲁斯——”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯粗鲁的打断了克拉克，他挣扎着要摆脱这个拥抱，“放开我克拉克！”

向来冷静而从容的男人，此刻脸颊涨得通红满是窘迫，但可惜他挣脱不了钢铁之躯的束缚，只能任由对方隔着裤子抚摸上自己已经抬头的阴茎。

“有的人确实会因为一个过于色情的吻而兴奋。”对方窘迫而羞恼的样子，让克拉克突然觉得有些可怜，他安抚般亲吻布鲁斯的脸颊和眼睑，“这没什么的，布鲁斯。”

“说的你好像十分了解，情圣先生。”布鲁斯不屑的哼了一声，但他的窘迫却奇妙的消减了大半。

“哦，我当然了解。”克拉克又吻了吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“我还知道这能代表你真的很喜欢我。”

“克拉克！”

“抱歉，抱歉。”在布鲁斯再一次生气之前，克拉克赶忙道歉安抚，手指灵巧的在他的阴茎上滑动，“那么我猜一下，这也是第一次？我指的是由别人帮你来做这个。”

“……是的。”过了好久，布鲁斯才气恼的吐出了一声咕哝。

这种无意识地小脾气让克拉克根本忍不住微笑，他不住地去亲吻那别扭紧绷的嘴角，这回布鲁斯主动地捧起了他的脸，吻上那带着笑意的嘴角，用刚刚才学会的技巧，生涩的勾缠摩挲克拉克的唇舌。克拉克任由他赌气一般的，恨恨的啃咬自己的嘴唇和舌头，双手则不停歇的解开他的裤袋，拉下拉链以及已经被打湿一小块的内裤。

在克拉克握住他阴茎的时候，布鲁斯不由得抖了一下，下意识的就想推开对方，但克拉克先一步按住了他的后脑，反客为主的吸吮起那根略显笨拙的舌头，握住他阴茎的手也开始撸动起来，故意的用拇指去碾磨揉按他敏感的龟头，时不时还会捏几下已经开始鼓胀的阴囊。

突然叠加的快感让布鲁斯呜咽出声，这是他在自慰时从未有过的感觉。他被缠绵的亲吻着，阴茎也被桎梏在火热的手掌中恣意玩弄，就好像克拉克同时在用手和舌头操他。布鲁斯情不自禁的随着克拉克的动作挺腰，然后他就被轻轻地咬了一下舌头。

“这么舒服？”克拉克一边挑逗着布鲁斯的舌尖，一边带着笑意问道，“我想我们可以让它再刺激一点。”

“什么——克拉克！”

布鲁斯还未来得及说完，就被抱起来放在了另一边座椅上。克拉克褪下他的裤子和内裤，将他的双腿大开的搭在扶手上，不顾布鲁斯的挣扎强行将他的下体展露在自己眼前。

“没事的布鲁斯，把你的一切都展现给我。”克拉克捏了捏他的后脖颈，然后轻轻地吻了下他阴茎的顶端，“相信我，你会很喜欢这个的。”

布鲁斯没有得到再开口的机会，因为无需呼吸的氪星人直接给了他一个深喉。前所未有的刺激很快就让他软进了椅子里，抓着克拉克的头发无措的尖叫。而男人在不断吸吮他阴茎的同时，舌头还灵活的舔舐着青筋暴起的柱身，而手指也没有闲着，不断地揉捏掐弄饱胀的囊袋，不时还会揉按他从未被人碰触过的会阴。而布鲁斯只能无措的在克拉克的手掌下扭动，发出不知何时带上哭腔的呻吟。

“克……放、放开……我唔嗯……我……”

感到高潮逼近的布鲁斯又一次的挣扎起来，他拉扯着克拉克的头发示意他放开自己，但换来的只是又一记用力的吸吮，以及一下落在阴茎根部威胁般的轻咬。这反而让布鲁斯恼火的抬起腿，在克拉克的肩膀上敲了好几下，但他身下的男人就是固执的不肯松嘴。

克拉克忽然抬起眼睛看了他一眼，接着便抓住布鲁斯的胯部，让他的下体完全贴到自己的脸上，快速的吞吐起他的阴茎。这让本就处于高潮边缘的布鲁斯再也难以忍受，不一会儿他就大声呻吟着射进了对方的嘴里。

“多谢款待。”克拉克咽下那些粘稠的液体，并且意犹未尽般舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“也许等你从晚会回来以后，我们可以尝试一下这里。”

他暗示性的抠挖了一下隐藏在臀缝中的那处入口。

“不！”终于能收回双腿遮住自己下体的布鲁斯立刻反驳道，但过了几秒他又有点迟疑的改变了答案，“至少……在夜巡结束之后。”

“都听你的。”克拉克微笑着吻了吻他，然后抱起布鲁斯和他挤进同一张椅子里，满足的把鼻子埋进他的发间轻嗅。

“还有两个小时。”蜷缩在克拉克怀里的布鲁斯忽然开口，“你不如检验一下我的学习成果？再者，这里也有一件亟待解决的问题。”

他露出一个小恶魔般的笑容，学着克拉克的动作揉按那根已经变得火热的巨物。

“停下，布鲁斯。”克拉克拉住那只已经探进他裤子里的手，“我还不想让你在宴会上无法发言。”

“那就克制一点，超人先生。”布鲁斯挣脱克拉克的手掌，蛇一般灵巧的滑坐到他的双腿之间，“我相信你的自制力。”

克拉克不得不承认这次性爱，真的十分挑战他的自制力。尤其是在布鲁斯无师自通的，用牙齿拉下他内裤边的时候，而他竟然还用一种无辜的表情微微仰头看着自己。克拉克废了好大的力气，才让自己既没有捏碎扶手，也没有掐着布鲁斯的下巴用力的操他的嘴。

“哦，这可真是氪星标准。”布鲁斯再把克拉克的阴茎放出来时，不由得轻佻地出了一声口哨，“我猜这个家伙要进去可能会比较困难。”

“关于这点，我们可以慢慢讨论。”克拉克扶了一下他的后脑，“现在我们先解决这件事。”

“别忘了你的自制力。”

布鲁斯挑衅的看了他一眼，然后慢慢的在那粗大的柱身上来回舔弄，他试探着含住了那个龟头，浓郁的男性味道让他皱了下眉，但他还是尝试着将克拉克的阴茎吞进去。但无论他如何努力，都只能将将把那根过于超标的氪星阴茎吞下一半，而这就让他感到了窒息。

“你做的很好，布鲁斯。”克拉克揉了揉他的头顶鼓励道，“现在试着吞吐一下它。”

布鲁斯冲他调皮的眨了眨眼睛，然后这才晃动起自己的脑袋吞吐，空出的双手不断抚弄着无法吞进的那部分。克拉克低沉的呻吟仿佛给了他鼓励一般，布鲁斯鲁莽的给了他一个深喉，接着他就被呛到了。克拉克赶忙将布鲁斯拉到自己的双腿上，为他顺气。

“你不该这么鲁莽。”他有些责备的皱起眉头，“你只是个初学者，有很多要慢慢来。”

“你在质疑我的学习能力？我才不需要’慢慢来’克拉克。”但布鲁斯只是咬着嘴唇不去看他，试着挣脱他的手臂，“我还没有完事，放我下去。”

“不，我当然没有布鲁斯。”克拉克搂着布鲁斯，不断地在他脸上落下亲吻，“我只是希望你能够按照自己的步调来，而且我喜欢与你一同慢慢探索的过程。”

“那这里要怎么办？”布鲁斯动了动，那根贴在他臀部上的火热阴茎让他有些窘迫。

“等你夜巡回来，毕竟惹恼蝙蝠侠的后果很严重。”克拉克啄吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，“哦，拉奥啊，我真想现在就把你扔到床上，然后不顾一切的操坏你。”

这种从未有过的下流话，再次让布鲁斯的欲望升腾起来。这一次他有点焦躁的在克拉克大腿上扭了扭，换来对方在他饱满臀瓣上的揉捏。

“我很期待。”

他最后对克拉克如此说道。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

02

布鲁斯开始有些后悔自己刚刚的行为。他没想到克拉克会出现在这场晚会上，男人自从走进大厅以后，目光就一刻都没有从他，以及被他搂着腰的超模的身上离开。身为花花公子的那一部分，让他没忍住调戏了一下这个木讷的记者先生。

尽管克拉克对他的调戏显得十分无措，但布鲁斯却感到那些落到他身上的视线变了，变得炽热而明显的带上了翻涌的欲望。克拉克不露声色的拉进了他们的距离，声音里也染上了一丝难以觉察的沙哑，恰到好处的只能让他听清。

这让布鲁斯不由得开始感到焦躁和干渴。他脑海中突然浮出宴会前与对方交缠的一幕，那种酥麻和沉醉立刻涌遍了全身。而现在他身陷人群中央，根本无法避开面前的男人。布鲁斯只有维持着得体的微笑，勉强掩盖住声音和身体上的颤抖。

“您还好吗？韦恩先生？”他面前身材高大的记者温和而有礼，他有点担忧的扶住了布鲁斯的手腕。

“我很好，记者先生。”布鲁斯得体的笑容里有一丝咬牙切齿，“你也知道，我刚刚大概……喝了太多太多的香槟。” 

这句话的最后一个音节差点让他咬到自己的舌头，因为那个记者借着握住他手腕的机会，用自己粗糙的指腹不断摩挲他手腕内侧的皮肤，引起的细微麻痒立刻电流般沿着他的手臂而上。布鲁斯隐蔽的瞪了这个不知好歹的记者一眼，但是对方却似乎对这个警告毫不在意。

“那可真是太遗憾了，韦恩先生。”但男人看起来却一点都不遗憾，他边说边轻轻地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我希望今晚与您进行更为深入的交流。”

“哇哦，像您这么敬业的记者现在可真是少见。”

布鲁斯用了点力气把手腕抽了出来，然后装作无比惊讶的拍了拍对方的肩膀，接着“不小心”的把杯子里剩下的香槟，全倒在了他手里的速记本和录音笔上。

“哦……真抱歉，看来今晚的采访彻底没戏了。”哥谭的花花公子语调夸张，毫无诚意的道歉。

这让周围的众人忍不住窃笑，他们玩味的看着这个因为自己不知好歹，而此刻尴尬到满脸通红的记者。布鲁斯和他们一同笑出声，接着他轻佻的点了点对方的胸口，毫不客气的推开了这个“纠缠不休”的记者先生，一副醉醺醺的样子往宴会大厅外走去。

一远离人群，布鲁斯就收起了醉酒的表情，有点烦躁的扯开了自己的衣领。刚刚克拉克手指的触感，仍旧留在他的皮肤上，那仿佛是一簇火焰，无声的点燃他身体最隐秘的渴望。愈发焦躁的布鲁斯，彻底扯下了那个烦人的领结，就在他要拉开车门时，一只手握住了他的。

“请问韦恩先生，您为何要提前离开宴会？”克拉克忽然出现在他的身后，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳边，“甚至没有与您今晚的女伴告别。”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯差一点就把蝙蝠镖戳到他的脸上，“该死的你今晚在想什么？！”

“如何获得韦恩先生的专访。我可是一位敬业的记者，不是么？”克拉克飞快的吻了他一下，然后把他们两人塞进了跑车的后座，“这里有监视器，我们先进车里。”

“克拉克，你——唔……”

一个深吻堵住了布鲁斯接下来的话，克拉克粗鲁的闯进他的领地，卷住他的舌头用力的吸吮。布鲁斯愣了几秒，然后伸手揽住克拉克的后颈，用自己还不甚熟练的吻技毫不客气的反击。但没等他多得意上几秒钟，就直接被对方推倒进宽大柔软的后座中。但纵使跑车的后座足够宽敞，两个男人也只能四肢交叠的紧紧贴在一起。只是几下摩擦，布鲁斯就敏锐地感受到了抵在自己大腿根上的火热巨物。

“你就是为了这个目的？”布鲁斯挣脱了那个缠绵的吻，满脸难以置信的挑眉，“克拉克我之后——”

“之后你还要夜巡。”他身上的男人温柔地笑着取下了自己的眼镜，“放心，我是不会让你迟到‘参与’他们的交易。而且……”

他暗示般用自己的蹭了蹭，布鲁斯不知在何时有些抬头的阴茎，然后敏捷的捉住击向自己腹部的大腿。

“别说你不想，布鲁斯。”克拉克稍微用力挤压着布鲁斯的胯部，满意的听到对方极微小的抽气声，“刚才还在大厅里的时候，你就已经兴奋了。”

“可恶！”布鲁斯有点羞恼的别过头不去看对方，他绝不会承认仅仅是一个微小的碰触，就让他对克拉克的爱抚产生了渴望。

“这不是什么丢人的事，布鲁斯。”克拉克安抚的轻吻他的颈侧，用牙齿温柔的啃咬，“我很高兴你也和我有着同样的渴求。”

布鲁斯想回答他什么，但却在一个吮吻之后变成了难耐的呻吟。他立刻咬住下唇吞下声音，而克拉克则纵容了他的这点小别扭。他用舌头舔了一下布鲁斯的牙齿，转而去攻略他的衬衣扣子，用舌头和牙齿近乎猥亵的玩弄着那两个小小的乳首。快感让布鲁斯下意识的抓住克拉克，不知是想推开还是想把自己送进他口中。

“克拉……嗯……别……”布鲁斯艰难的挤出几个音节，胸前又疼又痒的感觉让他变得更湿，他有点不满的抬了抬胯部，示意男人进行下一步动作。

“别着急，布鲁斯。”克拉克一面不断地亲吻他，一面慢条斯理的褪下他的裤子，“你会喜欢这个的。”

克拉克让布鲁斯侧躺到后座上，自己则紧贴到他的身后，巨大而火热的氪星阴茎不断地在他的臀缝上摩擦，手指则摩挲着隐藏在其中的穴口。

“停下克拉克！”布鲁斯立刻挣扎了起来，突然的危机感让他浑身肌肉都紧绷起来。

“不，不是你想的那样，布鲁斯。”克拉克不得不用力才把人箍在自己怀里，“我今天不会进去，那里需要仔细的扩张，不然我会弄伤你的。”

他将布鲁斯的大腿抬起来一点，然后将自己的阴茎捅进了他的双腿中间。湿滑而火热的触感让布鲁斯差点跳起来，但克拉克的手臂牢牢地揽在他的腰上。

“克拉克？”他努力地回过头，然后得到了一个窒息般的亲吻。

“夹紧。”克拉克咬着他的耳垂，低语道。

他不等布鲁斯有任何反应，立刻就迫不及待的抽动了起来。那根火热的巨物紧贴着布鲁斯，用力的蹭过他的囊袋和会阴，甚至会有意无意的戳到他后面的入口。布鲁斯被他的动作顶的前后摇晃，每次那个圆润而粗大的龟头顶过他的后穴时，他都会条件反射的绷紧身体，将自己双腿间的巨物夹得更紧。

“你很兴奋，布鲁斯。”克拉克不断啃咬着他的肩膀和后背，乳头和阴茎也被对方握在手中恣意的玩弄，“你在期待着我粗暴的捅穿你是不是？”

这句话让布鲁斯无法抑制的呻吟了一声，他确实隐隐的渴望着克拉克能够更加粗暴的对待自己。未知、危险和疼痛总能让他肾上腺素激增。

“不，不是这个时候。”克拉克温柔的磨蹭着他紧闭的穴口，“我会把你打开，完全的，彻底的打开。在里面烙下我的形状，让我能够无时无刻随着喜欢的操你。”

“唔嗯……那，你还在等什么？”背对着他的布鲁斯语气里满是挑衅，“还是超人先生只会嘴上说说？”

“在这个时候挑衅，你会后悔的，布鲁斯。”克拉克低吼着咬上他的后颈，“我会满足你那些阴暗的小愿望，但我更希望能够给你一个完美的第一次。”

“真是浪漫，我亲爱的肯特先生。”布鲁斯的声音有写发闷，即使是来自超人的威胁也不能让他停下，“那么你现在是不准备把我操透了？”

“不，我会的。”

然后下一秒布鲁斯就被顶进了椅背中，克拉克的阴茎快速的在他的腿间抽动，碾压过大腿内侧柔软的皮肤以及鼓胀的会阴。而他的阴茎也被握对方在手中，随着被顶弄的动作而在其中摩擦。克拉克还不断地抠弄着他顶端的孔洞，迫使那里流出更多的粘稠液体。明明没有被插入，但布鲁斯却仿佛被操进了身体一样激烈的呼吸，而大腿根部隐隐的疼痛更让他感到无比兴奋。他转头寻找着克拉克的嘴唇，然后满意的得到了一个贪婪地亲吻。在克拉克用舌头操他嘴的时候，布鲁斯剧烈的抖了一下，然后便泄在了对方的手中。

“我就说你会喜欢的。”

克拉克带着笑意亲吻布鲁斯汗湿的鬓角，沾满精液的手指则来到他的身后，在那个紧闭的穴口上打着转，布鲁斯有点紧张的握住他的手腕，克拉克立刻给了他一个安抚的亲吻。

“相信我，布鲁斯。”他轻轻地啃咬着男人红肿的嘴唇，“你只要放松就好了。”

那声音似乎带有魔力一般，让布鲁斯不由自主的放松了下来。那两根沾满他自己体液的手指，缓慢的，小心的探进了从未有人造访过的地方。被侵入和饱胀的感觉让他有些不适，但是克拉克却依旧坚定的将那两跟手指塞进了他的身体。

粗糙的指腹不断地挤压着柔软的肠壁，令他发出细小的呻吟，而克拉克则安抚的亲吻着他汗湿的后背。那些手指不断地深入，仿佛在探寻着什么一般。突然间，布鲁斯的身体猛地绷紧，克拉克立刻知道自己找对了地方。他堵住那张嘴里拒绝的音节，毫不犹豫的对着那里按了下去。

布鲁斯被克拉克翻过来死死地按在身下，那两根手指不断的挤压、碾磨他体内的敏感点。他也曾经听说过男性的前列腺高潮，却根本不知道这种快感强烈的让他有些难以承受。他推搡着身上的人，但克拉克只是更加用力的吻他，手指一刻不停的操着他的后穴。布鲁斯只有在他的唇舌下不断地扭动、挣扎，发出模糊的呻吟，然后再一次在克拉克的手中高潮。

等布鲁斯终于从余韵中回过神时，他已经被克拉克射满了胸口和小腹。男人搂着他餮足的亲吻着那些汗湿的头发，一只手仍旧恋恋不舍得揉弄着他的臀瓣。

“克……”布鲁斯开口，却发现自己的声音充满了情事后的慵懒，他恼火的瞪了眼那个罪魁祸首，“送我回去。”

“我会在蝙蝠洞等你。”被当做交通工具的克拉克没有丝毫的不悦，他立刻换上了超人的装束，用自己的披风仔细的将布鲁斯裹好。

“现在做你该做的，超人先生。”

这句充满暗示的话让布鲁斯又瞪了他一眼，接着哼了声便扭头不再看他。但克拉克没有错过，对方藏在发间微微泛红的耳朵，而这让他忍不住又亲了布鲁斯好几下。

“遵命，韦恩先生。”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_恭喜大超全打垒！！！_ **

03

哥谭的黑暗骑士今晚格外的暴躁，或者说几近狂躁。在他揍晕最后一个黑帮分子之前，有人抓住了他的手腕。

“你——”蝙蝠侠猛地向身侧挥拳，然后又在看清对方之后堪堪停住，“滚出我的哥谭！超人！”

“我只是想来提醒你一下。”超人立刻松开对方，举起手往后退了几步，“再揍下去，今晚戈登警长就没有可以审讯的人了。”

“还轮不到你来操心。”蝙蝠侠粗声粗气的回应道，但还是放过了那个已经被揍到两眼发直的混混，“我说过这里的事情不需要你来插手。”

“这话放到凌晨三点以前更具有说服力。”克拉克亦步亦趋的跟在布鲁斯的身后，“胸部很难受？”

对此克拉克只得到了一个蝙蝠侠愤怒的瞪视，黑暗骑士连一声哼都懒得给他，径直的走向停在角落里的蝙蝠车。但没等他走上几步，就被一只手臂拦住了去路。

“别逞强布鲁斯。”克拉克把人拉进自己的怀里，紧贴着他的耳朵低语，“你应该对此做些防护，我能看到那里已经被磨得要破皮了。”

“如果不是——”布鲁斯的怒吼忽然就卡在了嗓子里，他开始咬牙切齿的挣脱腰间的钢铁手臂。

“我把那里吸的又红又肿，你也不会遇到这种困扰。”克拉克另一只手攀上了他的胸口，隔着制服暗示性的在乳尖的部分缓缓摩挲，“是不是又热又疼，还带了点麻痒？需要我唔——”

他被直接捏住了脸颊，不得不嘟起来的嘴唇被毫不留情的啃了一口。头罩下布鲁斯的呼吸明显变得急促了起来，他恶狠狠又气急败坏的在那柔软的嘴唇上发泄着怒火。布鲁斯摸上自己的手臂，几下敲打蝙蝠车便自动地消失在了哥谭的夜幕下。

“回去，然后给我解决这个该死的问题！”

“遵命，韦恩主人。”

克拉克立刻从善如流的搂紧布鲁斯，几秒后他们便出现在了布鲁斯的卧室里，这期间他们的嘴唇甚至没能分开过。克拉克试图把布鲁斯放倒在床上，但这一次黑暗骑士展现了他优秀的攀爬能力。早在克拉克抱住他时，就已经用双腿紧紧地勒住了对方的腰。

“我说了，解决这个该死的问题。”布鲁斯挑起一侧的眉毛，挑衅的用手指勾起克拉克的下巴。

“用这个姿势？”为了防止他掉下去，克拉克不得不用手托住他的臀部，只不过这个动作此刻被他演变成了色情的揉捏。

“你是超人，我想我可以指望你的超级大脑找到解决方案。”布鲁斯动了动让自己更紧的贴上克拉克。

“我本以为我们中热衷于各种策略的那个人是你，”克拉克笑着不断亲吻布鲁斯的眼角和鼻梁，手指则悄悄地摸上了他背后的暗扣，“如果我直接撕开它会有什么后果？”

“一辈子都在韦恩集团打工吧，小镇来的。”布鲁斯不耐烦地咬住他的耳朵，“你到底要不要操我？”

“我真希望接下来的时间你还能继续说这种话。”

接着下一秒制服就全部离开了身体，他汗津津地被扔到了床上，像一颗刚刚被剥好的荔枝。而克拉克飘在他的上方，眼神贪婪而炽热的来回扫视他光裸的身体。这让布鲁斯突然感到羞耻，尽管他们几个小时前才刚刚饥渴的探索过彼此的身体。他不由得动了动，试图用手或者大腿挡住自己身体的某处。

“别，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻巧的抓住他的手腕，将它们按在布鲁斯的头顶，“我还没仔细的看过你。”

“X视线失灵了？”这让布鲁斯感到焦躁起来，他的阴茎已经开始有了抬头的迹象。

“这种时候用X视线可就太煞风景。”克拉克笑着摇摇头，接着蛮横的挤进他试图叠起的双腿之间，“这么不愿意让我和小布鲁斯打个招呼？”

“克拉克！！”

“抱歉，我有点得意忘形。”

克拉克立刻俯下身吻住已经恼羞成怒的爱人，他的双手和粗糙的制服紧紧地贴在布鲁斯的皮肤上，随着他吸吮布鲁斯舌头的节奏而缓缓摩擦。在布鲁斯感到窒息之前，克拉克终于放过了被自己蹂躏到红肿的嘴唇，转而去攻占其他的地方。他细密的亲吻着布鲁斯的皮肤，将那些咸涩的汗水卷进口中。一只手则下滑到他的胸口处，用指甲划了几下那个可怜兮兮的小东西。

这让布鲁斯猛地抓住了他的手腕，身体也因此紧绷了几秒，然后才颤抖着缓慢的落回床上。他咬住下唇把那些呻吟吞回去，一只手则落在克拉克的后脑上，不知是想将那个不断留下痕迹的脑袋推开，还是把它更紧的按到身上。

“唔……克拉克……”他在对方的唇舌下扭动着，但却被一把捉住腰固定在了原处。

“怎么了布鲁斯？”克拉克含混的发问，他的舌头和牙齿正忙于在肩膀和脖子上留下更多的痕迹，“你需要告诉我你想要什么。”

然后他又用指甲恶意的划了下挺立的乳头，换来布鲁斯又一声难以压抑的呻吟。他气恼的瞪了眼那颗卷毛脑袋，毫不意外地没起任何作用。克拉克只是来回舔舐吮吻他的皮肤，却偏偏不肯碰触那两个肿胀的小东西。

“克拉克！！”布鲁斯咬住嘴唇又松开，艰难的挤出几个单词，“你……吸……一下……”

“嗯？我什么都没有听见，布鲁斯。”克拉克对唇下心脏跳动的频率十分满意，他微微抬起头看向爱人，松开他的手腕将可怜的下唇解救出来，“你需要更清楚的表达才行。”

“你、是、一、个、混、蛋，克拉克。”布鲁斯等着他一字一顿的开口，“现在够清楚了吗？肯特先生？”

“足够了。”他安抚的吻了吻布鲁斯的额头，后悔自己不该把他逼得过紧，“请接收我诚挚的歉意。”

“那要看你的——嗯啊啊啊！！”

布鲁斯的话没来及说完，因为克拉克重重的吮上了他的乳头，用舌尖不断搔弄着敏感的顶端，然后还用牙齿啃过肿胀的乳晕。另一边也被捉住，夹在手指最粗糙的地方来回碾磨，让那个小东西红的仿佛要滴血一般。

在好好安抚过两个小东西之后，克拉克在布鲁斯疑惑地目光里直起了身。他抬起一侧肌肉匀称的大腿，从脚踝开始慢慢的往上亲吻，这个动作也让布鲁斯将下体完全的展露在他眼前。这让他无法自持的挣了挣，却被一个用力的啃咬阻止，而这个刺激让他的阴茎又抬高了一些。很显然克拉克也注意到了这点，布鲁斯能够听到他低声地哼笑。

“你就打算穿着制服操我？”他直接把脚踩到克拉克的阴茎上，隔着结实的氪星布料，他都能感到那温度的灼热。

“我现在就把它写进日程。”克拉克已经吻到了他的腿根上，鼻尖顶着他已经湿漉漉的会阴，“把它排在红披风这一项之后怎么样？”

这一次布鲁斯没能忍住呻吟，不仅仅是克拉克的提议，更因为男人直接吮吻上了他的会阴。连他自己都很少会碰触的地方，此刻正被另一个人恣意的啃咬亲吻，这让布鲁斯的阴茎抖了几下，然后吐出了一小股透明的液体。

克拉克大概又笑了几声，但是布鲁斯此刻已经无暇顾及。他只能抓着克拉克的头发，试图把那颗脑袋从自己的下体上拉开。但是克拉克却牢牢地抓住他的胯部，把整张脸都几乎埋进他的臀瓣之中。一条柔软而湿热的物体在他的后穴上打转，在上面轻轻地扫来扫去，让那里抽搐般收缩个不停。

“润……润滑剂！！”

在那根舌头能够进入他的后穴之前，布鲁斯终于成功的把克拉克的脸，从自己的屁股上撕了下去。他用了此时最快的动作，从床头翻找出那罐小东西，粗鲁的把它塞到克拉克的鼻子下面。

“真可惜，你明明很喜欢。”满脸遗憾的克拉克只能接过那一小罐东西，“你可爱的小入口差一点就要夹到我的舌头。”

“想都别想。”布鲁斯用力的踩了一脚克拉克的阴茎，“你休想让那玩意进去！”

“嗯……但是世事难料？”

克拉克没有等他的回答，他用了不到半秒丢开了自己的制服，接着沾满润滑剂的手指，便一刻不停的捅进了布鲁斯的后穴。突然的饱胀让布鲁斯不安的扭动，克拉克立即俯下身安抚的亲吻。他一面用舌头诱导着布鲁斯放松，一面手指更深的探入他的体内，然后对着某处猝不及防的用力按下。

“嗯啊啊啊！！克——克拉克！！”

强烈的快感电流般涌边他的身体，布鲁斯下意识的就要挣脱，但是克拉克用力的亲吻让他无处可逃。他只能任由克拉克用两个手指，不断揉按挤压着前列腺，将自己操的抽搐哭泣，难耐的呻吟着在他的身下扭动。克拉克放过了他的舌头，俯身在他的阴茎顶端轻轻地吮了一下，接着下一秒他便剧烈的高潮了。

“你差一点就射我一脸。”克拉克咕哝着去吮吸他的乳头，手指依旧不停地在他身下抠挖。

“你打算为此惩罚我吗？”高潮后的慵懒让布鲁斯放松了警惕，他甚至抬腿搭上了克拉克的肩膀。

“关于惩罚这块我们可以放的再久一点。”他又往里面加了两根手指，但布鲁斯对此只是哼哼了一声，“我现在更想先在这里宣誓主权。”

“什么呃——”

那根物体火热、巨大青筋凸起，瞬间就填满了他的身体。那些搏动的血管与他单薄的肠壁贴在一起，让他有种下一秒就会被撑破的错觉。那种过于火热而饱胀的感觉太过明显，以至于过了好几秒他才模糊的听到了克拉克让他放松的声音。

“克……克拉克……”

他抓住克拉克的手臂，用力的仿佛那是什么救命稻草。而克拉克则顺势将他揽进了怀里，让他们的身体尽量紧紧地贴在一起，不断摩挲着他的后背直到手掌下的肌肉不再紧绷。他啃咬吮吻着布鲁斯的耳垂，下身缓慢的晃动抽插，温柔却足够用力的顶进他身体的深处。

“我在，布鲁斯，我在。”

克拉克在他的耳畔呢喃着，足够耐心的把这具身体干的又湿又软。但是布鲁斯却摇了摇头，他捧住克拉克的脸，贪婪地去亲吻他的嘴唇。

“用力。”在双唇相交的间隙，他喃喃道，“克拉克，用力。”

这句话仿佛是某种开关，接下来的记忆他有些模糊不清。他只知道自己被死死地按进床里，那根火热的楔子毫不留情的顶进他身体里，用力的碾过他的前列腺，逼出他难以忍耐的尖叫。克拉克不断地亲吻着他，一面小声咕哝着某些粗野的单词，偶尔里面还会夹杂着几个氪星单词。

很快的，他什么都感受不到了，只能任由那根阴茎将自己完全的捅穿、劈开，在他的身体里烙下自己的印记。等他终于从又一次的高潮中回神，这才发现克拉克已经射满了自己的肚子。

“唔……好涨……”被内射的不适让布鲁斯皱起了眉头，他困倦的推了推克拉克的胸口，“还有你真的很沉，克拉克。”

“抱歉，我这就带你去清理。”克拉克吻了吻那皱起的眉毛，“下次我会记得戴套。”

“不……”布鲁斯按住了他的手臂，隐藏在头发下的耳尖格外通红，声音也逐渐的变得小了下去，“就先……先这样……我没有说讨厌。”

“当然，布鲁斯。”

克拉克满怀着爱意又吻了吻他，而布鲁斯已经开始有些睁不开眼了，他顺着克拉克的动作把脸埋进对方的胸口，然后模糊不清的咕哝了些什么。这让克拉克不由得露出一个微笑。

“晚安，还有，我也爱你。”

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **十分艰难的复健_(:з」∠)_**
> 
> **并不知道还会不会有后面的，所以打了问号**

04

布鲁斯很后悔自己的决定，他在那张足够柔软的椅子上又动了动，心底暗暗咒骂这该死的，毫无意义的董事例会什么时候才能结束。

“根据数据结论……韦恩先生，请问这里有什么问题吗？”

正在作报告的小职员被总裁的皱眉吓了一跳，立刻战战兢兢地询问，生怕自己哪里一不小心就惹到了对方。

“当然没有，你继续。”一秒就带上面具的布鲁斯成功蒙骗过了众人，但还未等他松一口气，体内的那个小东西就微微的动了一下。

布鲁斯的身体立刻僵在了椅子上，他警惕的私下环顾，发现众人都在盯着前面的银幕，没有人注意到他这里的异常，而他体内的东西也没有再动。

大概是坐姿问题吧。

如此想着的布鲁斯又瘫回座椅里，昨晚的疲惫和今早漫长的会议都让他觉得困倦。但就在他开始履行花花公子不问世事的特权时，藏在他甬道里的物件突然开始小功率的震动。猛然惊醒的布鲁斯，用尽了全部的自制力才没有从椅子上跳起来。

操你的，克拉克。操他妈的扩张，操他妈的怕我流血。他咬牙切齿的想着，几乎骂尽了好几十年份的脏话。我就不该同意这个荒诞的要求。

是的，此刻总裁大人的屁股里，正夹着一根三指宽的肛塞，而这根长度敲好能够抵到他前列腺的东西，正在以最低的频率在他体内震动。那是清早他被克拉克按住好一顿亲之后，半睡半醒间迷迷糊糊答应下来的。

“尽管昨晚我做足了润滑和扩张，但你还是流了点血。这个有助于让你能够尽快适应我，毕竟我也希望你是因为爽的大叫，而不是痛得大叫。”

道貌岸然的氪星人解释的时候，他甚至还微微感动了下恋人的体贴，但现在？邪恶的外星人到底用他那双狗狗眼骗了我多少回？也许是时候给卧室里装一盏红太阳灯了。恼羞成怒的韦恩总裁，一面死命攥着自己椅子的扶手强压情欲，一面阴暗的在脑海中排列着对付外星人的一百零八种方式。

终于等到会议结束的时候，布鲁斯觉得自己的内衣裤已经全部都贴到了身上。他几乎是一刻不停的就回到了自己的办公室，锁上门就要把屁股里的那根罪魁祸首揪出来，顺便就地解决大卸八块，然后再狠狠地扔到克拉克的那张蠢脸上。

但他刚褪下自己的裤子，那根肛塞的震动忽然就被调到了最大。被小幅度玩弄了半个多小时的布鲁斯自然无法承受，他“咚”的一声就跪倒在地，半勃的阴茎流出了大量的精液，隔着内裤将他下体浸染的一塌糊涂。布鲁斯在原地跪了好几秒，才意识到自己竟然被一根按摩棒搞到了高潮。他咬牙切齿又颤颤巍巍的想摆脱这一片狼藉，可就在此刻有人敲响了他办公室的门。

“韦恩先生，预约了您专访《星球日报》的肯特记者已经到了。”他秘书的声音在门外响起，女孩等了一会儿没听到动静，她满脸狐疑的又敲了敲门，毕竟她才刚刚看到上司健步如飞的走进了办公室，“韦恩先生？您还好吗韦恩先生？”

肯特这个姓氏让布鲁斯恶狠狠的磨牙，他用最快的速度提上裤子，甚至来不及考虑黏糊糊的内裤会不会染湿他的西装裤。他胡乱的捋了两把头发，尽量让自己显得不是那么狼狈。布鲁斯把自己扔进办公桌后的座椅里，做了好几次深呼吸等声音终于不再打颤，这才用他平时的那种过于夸张的语调回应。

“请进。”他做出一副懒洋洋地样子，还对着门外的两人抛了个媚眼，“如你所见，格瑞丝，我好得很。不过我们最好速战速决，大个子记者先生。我晚上很忙的，你懂得。”

然后他就看到那位肯特记者的耳朵红了。

啊哈，装，你接着给我装。布鲁斯宝贝儿皮下的蝙蝠侠恨恨的磨牙。

但他还是用迷人的微笑送走了自己的秘书，可惜敬业的记者先生没能给他变脸的时间，男人已经举着录音笔一本正经的提问了。

“您好，韦恩先生，请问一下您对贵公司前日提出的，对科技方面新的探索有何看法？”

“哇哦，真是气势汹汹的攻……势。”布鲁斯的嘲讽微妙的停了一下，他感到那根刚停下不久的小东西又开始动作，“告诉我，肯塔先生，您是不是有很多敌人？”

“我叫克拉克·肯特，韦恩先生。不叫肯塔。”星球日报的记者满脸严肃的纠正道，“还请您正面回答我的问题。”

“如果我不呢——”突然增加的频率让布鲁斯用力掐了一下自己的大腿，“拜托，我可看不懂那些跟砖头一样的计划书，你应该去找那些鼻子上架着酒瓶底的家伙。”

“那么您对于最近的绯闻作何感想？”记者倒还算从善如流的换了问题，“您真的如传言一般，有了一位固定的秘密床伴？”

“这倒开始引起我的兴趣了。”布鲁斯不着痕迹的抬了抬身体，借着重力让那根肛塞稍稍远离自己的身体，“我怎么不知道我有这样的传闻？”

“在前些天的慈善宴会上，您被人看到提早离开。”记者起身往他面前走了几步，高大的身影颇有压迫感的向着布鲁斯靠进，“并且有知情人透露，他看到了您是和一位记者一同离开的。动作十分亲密的离开。”

“哦？还有这种事情？”布鲁斯仍旧是那副轻佻的样子，“大概是我喝的太醉，被那位好心的记者送回——呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

肛塞突然被开到最大的震动，剧烈的快感让布鲁斯一下就栽回原位，让肛塞的顶端不偏不倚的正顶在前列腺上。他的意识空白了好久，等到布鲁斯回神时，已经被克拉克抱在了怀里。他听到自己正小声呜咽着，浑身上下都黏糊糊的糊满了不知是汗水，还是他自己射出来的液体。而罪魁祸首正来回吻着他的头发和脸颊，不断地小声道歉。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，你还好吗？”自知理亏的克拉克现在追悔莫及，“抱歉，抱歉，我一时冲动就没——”

“一时冲动？哈？”布鲁斯冷笑一声，接着利落的从办公桌下的某处暗格掏出个什么，挥手就揍上了克拉克的脸，“去你妈的混蛋外星人！”

在总裁毫不留情的脏话中，克拉克一不留神翻倒在地上，而他也终于看清那是个指虎，一边已经因为撞上了钢铁之躯而瘪了下去。怒气冲天布鲁斯跨坐到他身上，照着那个英挺的鼻子又是一拳。

“布鲁斯停下！你会受伤的！”在第三拳落下之前，克拉克赶忙抓住了他的手腕，结结巴巴的试图安抚对方，“我、我只是——”

“我知道。”布鲁斯甩下那个已经变形的指虎，转过头不去看克拉克，“你以为我没有发现，你偷偷的把遥控器装进衣兜？”

克拉克愣了一下，接着他恍然大悟一般的坐起来，果不其然怀里的布鲁斯已经是满脸通红。

“你知道我在偷偷的看你，所以你才心跳一直那么快。”克拉克追着去亲吻满脸不情愿的布鲁斯，“还会一直夹——”

“闭嘴！！”布鲁斯低声咆哮着打断了他，“如果你下次还想玩，就给我闭嘴！”

被强行闭嘴的克拉克一点也不恼，他兴高采烈的用总裁大人的嘴堵上了自己的，直到布鲁斯因为缺氧而不得不用力的锤他。

“下次你可以直接告诉我，布鲁斯。”就算被用两只手推着脸，克拉克还是坚持不懈的试图再亲他一口，“关于你的各种秘密幻想。”

“没有下次！”蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光让超人缩了缩脖子，“见鬼的这次我也不该答应你！”

“可我觉得你很喜欢。”克拉克的手往下滑去，“它让你在这么短的时间里竟然高潮了两次。”

“你在嫉妒？”略带委屈的语气让布鲁斯挑眉，“让它操翻我的遥控器可是在你手里，克拉克。”

布鲁斯撑着克拉克的肩膀，伸手一点一点的把已经满是体液的肛塞拽出来，随手扔到一旁，然后摸上克拉克早已经紧绷的裆部。

“所以你现在要不要进来？”他恶意的在上面捏了一把，“氪星猛男？”

下一秒他就被贯穿了身体，坐姿的体位让他将那根火热巨大的阴茎一口气吞到了底。布鲁斯用力的在克拉克背上抓了几下，但这对克拉克来说根本不痛不痒。他吮了口布鲁斯的颈侧，接着抓住他的腰就快速的抽动起来。

“克……呃嗯嗯！！”布鲁斯只来得及死死勾住他的脖子，“慢……唔慢……啊啊……”

“什么？”克拉克在他一侧的脖子上留下不少暗红色的痕迹，“但你贪吃的屁股可不是这么说的，它咬我咬的可紧了。”

“操你的克拉克！”攒足力气的布鲁斯又骂了一声，但很快就被操成了急促尖锐的抽气声。

“是的，我正在操。”克拉克偏头俘获布鲁斯的嘴唇，“我的。”

接着克拉克就把他的尖叫全部吞了下去，用与那根肛塞一样的频率不断顶弄碾磨着布鲁斯的前列腺。火热紧致的肠道让他不断地想更加深入，这甚至让他不由自主的飘起来一点，阴茎也由此顶进了更深的地方。他怀里的布鲁斯哆嗦了一下，然后就软绵绵的瘫进他的怀里，任由那根氪星阴茎在自己体内，近乎残暴的扩张、宣誓主权。偶尔会因为前列腺的刺激而抖动两下，发出几声模糊的呜咽。

等到克拉克终于心满意足的射满他，布鲁斯已经连一根手指都抬不起来。他们身体相交的地方一片狼藉，随着克拉克的动作不断发出“咕啾咕啾”的声响。恼火和羞耻后知后觉的涌上来，但半点力气都没有，任人鱼肉半天的布鲁斯，只能一口咬上眼前的肩膀泄愤。而克拉克也任由他动作，他们拥抱着彼此，在性爱的余韵中好半天没有说话。

“布鲁斯，下次要不要试试你办公室的落地窗？”

“滚。”

“好吧好吧，我也爱你。”

—END(?)—


End file.
